In A Girl's Dream
by klcm
Summary: Garcia's day dream about Morgan gets the better of her
1. All I've Ever Wanted

**I own nothing, Disclaimer.**

**A/N: **_This is a TWOshot guys, something that's helping me with my writers block that I've gained with Funhouse... there'll be more of that, hopefully, soon! _

_Hope you like!_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- In A Girl's Dream-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

It'd been a long day at work, a long week for that matter. The team were unwinding and Emily and JJ were doing their best to get Penelope up and looking for her next man. She didn't hesitate, she wanted away from Derek Morgan, the man that she'd come to be completely infatuated by. She was so hooked to him that she'd call him at the slightest thing, and he would willingly come to her. To her that was a good sign.

Penelope watched the man she'd come to love come towards her on the dance floor, he grabbed her hand and pulled her more to the middle of the floor, stuck her in the middle of all the dancing couples and began to get her to dance to the music.

For once in her life, the whole world stopped for her. Allowed her to take this moment and dance with it. She held him more than she ever had before, she swayed her hips and felt his hands on her body, she could swear he was letting out a predator growl as he put his hands on her plump bottom and pulled her hips towards his groin. Making Penelope giggle with contentment. She was utterly submissive and ultimate putty to him now and he knew it.

Penelope loved it.

Derek moved his hands, placing them on her hips, keeping her going to the beat. Penelope did nothing to withdraw, she didn't want to and she wasn't going to. He lent in and kissed her neck, took nips of it, sent tingles down her spine.

As she stared into his eyes, trying to divulge his soul, Penelope thought of the moments that had brought them together. It wasn't even big moments, the little, itty, bitty moments counted as much as the big, prominent ones.

There was the starting of their ride, the Baby Girl greeting. That began whatever you could call they were. There were the cases that brought them together and helped them develop their over nauseating phone etiquette. There was a certain confidence she had when talking to Derek, she could be flirty, she could be crude and he'd banter it back without a problem or a break to think.

People like Battle brought them closer; places like Alaska made them reassess their friendship. It was simple things that were now important things that helped them along the way. Things that at the time hurt, and caused so much pain and heartache, physically and mentally, but now seemed poignant and special.

"I've always love you Baby Girl." Derek whispered in her ear and Penelope smiled. "Always dreamt about having you all to myself." He continued to say as he pulled her close. "Always wanted to feel what a kiss would feel like."

Penelope's hand drew up his body, she put them around his face and pulled him close to her, kissing him delicately at first, making sure he wanted it and then she slowly let her inner desire begin to release, she kissed him harder, biting his bottom lip, allowed his tongue to lick her lips before gaining access and dancing with her tongue.

The moment was perfect and the moment was getting sexual.

"We can't leave yet, but I will have you." Penelope heard him say and she didn't argue with him, she just let him lead how she'd wanted him to for years. "That's a promise I will make happen."

Going back to the table Emily and JJ stared at her; Derek kissed her cheek and went to get drinks. The vultures attacked then.

"What was that then?" JJ asked her, eagerly waiting for her response. "And don't say nothing."

"Derek loves me." Penelope told them with a smile and she looked over her shoulder at Derek, he was watching her, she watched him wink and she felt like a little girl with a crush all over again. Life was finally picking up.

"That was easier than I thought it'd be." Emily commented sarcastically and sat back. "You deserve this, you've been too single for too long."

"Yeah you deserve to check out of heartbreak hotel, Garcie." JJ agreed.

Penelope nodded and smiled. "I do deserve this you're right. I've waited too long on my own; I should just let it all go and keep this."

"Take your advice and it will happen." JJ told her and got up and took Will dancing, Emily doing the same with Hotch, leaving Penelope alone at the table with Rossi.

He coughed, smiled at her and stood up. "I'm going for another drink." He told her and left her entirely alone at the table. She looked up at herself in the mirror that lined the entirely wall of the bar. She looked to her left, there was Derek at the bar, she then looked to her right and saw the couples dancing. Now she could be one of them again.

Her heart blossomed at the thought of her life from this moment. She thought about how it would all happened, thought to how it would all occur, thought to how together her and Derek would be. She'd have the most luscious man ever at her side and she couldn't think of anything more invigorating.

Derek slowly sauntered back, ignoring the women around him, Penelope saw him apologise and move on multiple times in the mirror. She felt empowered by it. He came back and put a drink down.

"Sex on the beach, Mamma?" He told her as he put the coloured cocktail down. Penelope looked up at him with wide shocked eyes and he chuckled. "That's an adventure we're going to have one day Sweet Thing, for now it's just a drink."

"I can wait." She told him and picked the drink up and took a long thankful sip. She closed her eyes as the potent drink hit her taste buds. "Whoa! You trying to get me drunk, Sugar?" She asked as she put the drink down. "It's lush, don't get me wrong, but jeez that's one strong juice."

"Glad I chose right." She heard him say as he sat down on the seat opposite her and took a drag of his beer. He smiled as he took the bottle away from his lips and set it down on the table top. "I wasted too much time with you, Baby Girl. I've not been this happy in a long time and all it took was me letting you in." He could tell Penelope was blushing in that moment. "This is something I'm keeping." He told her as he put his hand to her chin to look at him and then he just leant in and dropped a kiss on her lips. "I'm saving you from heart break now, Baby girl."

Penelope smiled at that, she'd wanted to leave that feeling for so long and now she finally felt the light at the end of the tunnel was growing ever more brighter and ever more graspable. She felt a part of her slide back into place as Derek kept a hand on her, as he continued to speak about how long he'd loved her, how strongly he felt for her and how he vowed to never, ever let her go.

It was all so easy to believe and all so easy to want.

She continued to leave on cloud 9 as Derek took her to the dance floor again and danced with her. She'd always imagined what dancing would be like with Derek, she'd always thought it would be intoxicating, compelling, heady, maybe even a little raunchy, but right now, as they danced together, it was all so poised and fluid so sensual.

Penelope put her lips to Derek's ear, her arms around his neck, "I thought you'd be much more forceful on the dance floor than this." She whispered at him and she heard him chuckle, felt the laugh reverberate through his body.

"I got my entire life to show you just how raunchy my dance floor can get Goddess." He told her back and pulled back enough to kiss her with undeniable lust and want.

When they pulled away Penelope now felt the full effect of the alcohol and the mounting ease loving Derek was causing her. She looked around, for their table and looked at Derek. "I think I need a glass of water, Sugar Shack."

"I'm just that mind blowing eh, Baby? I make you go all woozy and turn your legs to jelly do I?"

"Oh, you should see me at times Handsome. Thank the heaven's above that I sit when we're on the phone." She told him and went towards the table; he sat her down and went to get her a drink.

Again Penelope looked in the mirror. Her eyes had their sparkle back, and her red lips seemed to curve once again, her soul felt a lot more complete again.

The flashing lights over the dance floor flared on in their multiple colours and one caught the mirror, Penelope blinked at the blinding intensity of it and recovered.

She watched as Derek continued to dance with a tall blonde. She sat at the table alone, after encouraging the girls to take their favourite men to dance. Her eyes welled up. It'd all be a dream. A nasty, almost tortuous day dream.

Penelope was still left with the bitter shreds of her heart as they continued to lay around her on the floor. She was still down, still not recovered from Kevin's web of lies and still no nearer that wanted light at the end of the tunnel.

She was still a resident of the heart break hotel.

Derek didn't love her, hadn't been in love with her for months, hadn't been at his happiest once he'd told her, hadn't batted of female attention for him and there were no promises or adventures to await them.

She felt a tear hit the skin of her hand as the sudden ambush began.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- In A Girl's Dream-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek hadn't really looked back at the table, but when the woman that had snaked around her body had offered to take things up a notch to hers he'd been well up for it. He hadn't been laid in near enough weeks and he's body was definitely feeling it now.

He saw Penelope sitting at the table, he could see her expression in the mirror and even in the darkness he could see something was bugging her, he watched her pick up her drink, finish it and then get up and, taking her purse, leave the table.

"C'mon Derek, I want some of this Agent attitude." The woman near enough growled out seductively and Derek could tell he wasn't thinking with the right head.

"Hang on; I need to wait for someone."

"Ooh, you thinking a threesome?" She asked teasingly. "If it's about the red curvy woman that was over with you, she got lucky."

"Really?" He asked her shocked and she nodded. He sighed at that.

Emily was going back to the table when she saw the show. "You off Morgan?" She asked him as she stopped them deliberately.

"Yeah, seems I am." He could tell Emily was surveying the woman over, and it got worse when JJ joined them. "Erm, I'm not sure where Pen went, but will you tell her I've gone and I'll ring her tomorrow."

"Sure. Have fun." Both of them replied.

Derek turned to leave, but Emily had to say it, and she'd said it too loud. "Gonna break her more." By the time Derek turned they were too far away for him to question it.

The girl on his arm tugged down and he let her take him out of the bar, his mind elsewhere, his need for her now completely empty.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- In A Girl's Dream-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N:** _Purely written because it's been bouncing around my head!_

_Want the second part?_


	2. All You're Ever Gonna Get

**I own nothing, Disclaimer.**

**A/N: **_Thanks for the brilliant response to the first chapter! Love that you all have faith in a good ending =P_

_Let's hope this doesn't disappoint! _

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- In A Girl's Dream-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope downed a shot of vodka and turned back towards the table. She looked to see Derek leaving with the blonde and her mind finally realised that however single she got, Derek Morgan was not going to come along and declare his love for her. Derek Morgan had his woman fix for the night and, again, it wasn't her.

She went back to the table and sat down. She didn't even pay any such attention to Emily and JJ as they came up behind her from the dance floor. She just put her head down and tried her hardest to stop the new spell of tears as they coursed down her cheeks.

She hated herself for falling in love with a man that was too far from her league. She hadn't herself for being the wrong type of woman that Derek went for. She hated love for yet another moment in her life.

She finally looked at the concerned faces of her two best girl friends and tried to smile but failed immediately. "What's wrong with me?" She asked them feebly and broke down completely. She put her elbow to the table and ran her hand into her hair as she closed her eyes to halt the tears again.

JJ leant forward and took her hand in hers, she squeezed it and Penelope didn't look up, she tried again. Penelope still looked down, this time her shoulders began to jump with each new cry.

Emily saw the men coming back and stood and went over to them, she stopped them and looked back at Penelope before looking back at them. "Maybe now's not the right time to sit back down."

"Is she okay?" Hotch asked, he knew all about the deceit Kevin had caused. How he'd had a string of women trailing behind him from midnight pickups. His excuse was he was making up for what Penelope neglected.

"She saw Derek leaving. I could kill Kevin, or Derek. I really don't know how much more she's going to keep this up."

"She's going to be hard headed. We've tried to get her to tell Morgan, but she's not having any of it at all." Hotch said looking around towards the door. Trying to find Derek on the sidewalk outside.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- In A Girl's Dream-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Derek was looking at the blonde as she searched for the closest cab, he sighed and looked back in, straight through the crowd and saw Penelope sitting there crying with JJ and Emily. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked. It wasn't crying due to laughter, or a little water shed, it was full blown sobs.

She definitely hadn't got lucky and if he found out some guy had tried something and made her like this, he would make him pay for hurting his baby girl.

"I see one! I'm good at flagging them down." The blonde said confidently and hailed the cab. She turned around appeased with her ability and tugged on Derek's top. "C'mon, party's waiting on us."

"I can't." He finally spoke to her and she frowned. "I can't go home with you."

"Why the hell not?" She asked agitatedly.

"Because I'm needed here more." He told her and left her and went back into the bar. All Derek knew was that he wanted to stop the tears from pouring from Penelope's eyes, he wanted to get her out of her little black spot and he was willing to do the one thing he'd held off doing for too long.

He knew that her and Kevin had left it on a big sour note, but he never probed her. Penelope was much like him, the more you push the more she'd shut down. Little did he know was that if she was to be questioned by anyone, she would freely tell him all in a quick burst.

Penelope's heart was entrusted with Derek's care after all.

Derek navigated his way through the crowd, making Penelope his one and only target. He passed Hotch, Rossi and Reid, ignoring them as he went. He was fed up with waiting. He was tired of seeing Penelope's broken look be masked each and every day.

Derek Morgan was about to do one thing that scared him most in the world.

When he finally reached the table, he heard her cries and saw Emily and JJ sit up straight and watch as he walked slightly around to Penelope's front and gently grabbed her hands and pulled her up and pulled her close to him.

No moment was wasted her, he just captured her lips on his, tasting the sweet taste of alcohol as it mingled with the tears that were still streaming. He pulled away after the fiercest kiss he had ever experienced and cupped Penelope's face in his hands, wiping each new falling tear mid descent. Catching them all.

"Don't do this if you don't mean it. Please." Penelope near enough begged him and Derek's heart clenched at her words. "I can't have you do the same."

"I will never do whatever Kevin did. I'm not Kevin, Baby Girl, I'm not him." He told her honestly and Penelope looked into his eyes, searching him for a lie or a dishonest vibe. She came up completely empty. "I don't want you to be hurting anymore. I can't keep what I feel for you at arm's length anymore. I've stood by the side for too long. I can't live with dreams and lies anymore."

Penelope's eyes widened at one of those words. "Dreams?" She asked him in a gasped. Her mind rallied in the perfection that was her earlier dream.

"There's only one opportunity in life to meet your one, and I met mine 6 years ago. I just didn't really realise it until I got too close to losing her. I can't lose you Penelope, I can't and I wish, so badly do I wish, that I'd just had the courage to tell you." Derek told Penelope, his heart bleeding pure, raw emotions into each of those words.

Penelope sniffed and smiled some. "I- I never thought I was right for you. I thought tonight proved that again. Derek don't start something with me for it to turn into what's already happened to me."

"What has already happened to you?" Derek asked her, holding her in place, not caring about the people watching.

"Kevin..." Penelope dropped her gaze as she felt stuck for words.

"C'mon Sweet Thing, tell me."

"He'd been sleeping around." Penelope felt Derek's hands tense and held a low growl; she looked up at him, her big brown eyes watering again. "With 13 other women."

"I can promise you now, Baby Girl, I am not Kevin, I am not going to waste a perfectly good thing and I sure as hell am never, ever going to break your heart." He kissed her lips quickly before looking ready to fight. "I've dreamt for too long about having you, about holding you in my arms, about having you all to myself, about kissing you however many times I wanna in a day. I've dreamt to the stars and back about finally having you as mine and when I say I'll make you mine, I will make you mine for a lifetime, Honey."

Penelope began to cry more, yet as the tears fell her hands looped his neck and she pulled him down and kissed him greedily, kissed him like she'd yearned to, kissed him exactly how she had in the dream. She pulled away, kissing his lips with pecks and she looked up at him.

"I've loved you for longer than I can remember. I just never thought I stood a..."

"Never, ever think that those girls are my type. You've never known my type, because I never told anyone." Penelope watched his eyes glisten at her and she had to smile. "Until now." He said and brought her closer to him. "My type is curvy and shorter than me," he teased her with a smirk, "and she has curls that look good blonde or red, she's got the most infectious laugh and the most radiant smile that just brightens everything up, and she has this big heart that she will give to anyone, no matter what. My type of girl is a Penelope Garcia type of girl and I know they're on short supply of those." Derek leant in, ready to kiss her, their breaths mingling. "I'm ready to take the one and only model off the shelf permanently."

"Do it." Penelope said and he finally kissed her longingly.

Penelope closed her eyes and responded to the kiss through and through, she didn't hold up on the rush of emotions and she didn't let her mind believe for one moment this was dream. When the kiss ended she looked at Derek and smiled. "If this is a dream, don't for anything, wake me up, Handsome."

"I won't I promise, Baby." He told her and as they were kissing he pinched her on the arm. She pulled away a little with an ouch and raised an eyebrow at her. "Just giving you proof, Sweat heart, just giving you proof."

Penelope didn't need telling twice, that was enough.

For once, the most perfect moment of her life was not all in a girl's dream.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- In A Girl's Dream-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N:** _Didn't think I end it with a sad non HEA now did you?_

_I'm sorry, but if Lynch was off the scene, there's only one way Penelope Garcia can really go... and we all know where that is? =P_

_I wasn't really liking this chapter... so hope it wasn't too much of a flop! _

_Hope you liked! _


End file.
